


Liar

by MarinaLupin



Series: Are you a saint, or a sinner? [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Dean era um mentiroso. Do pior tipo, daquele que mente pra si mesmo. [Ep. 06x06 | Dean/Castiel | Drabble]





	

**Author's Note:**

> — Créditos aos devidos autores. Sem fins lucrativos. Plágio não é aceitável.  
> — Surgiu enquanto eu revia o ep. 06x06 :)

Dean não era a pessoa mais sincera do mundo. Verdade seja dita, Dean nunca poderia ser classificado como uma pessoa sincera. Ele mentia sobre empregos, cartões, carros. Mentia para estranhos, para família. Mentira para Sam centenas de vezes, e para seu pai outras milhares de vezes. Sendo franco, Dean mentia absurdamente para si mesmo. Todo o tempo. _Eu estou bem,_  uma mentira, sempre uma mentira.

Então, honestidade o assustava como o inferno. E naquele dia, aquele estúpido caso, trouxera exatamente isso para ele. Todos estavam sendo honestos, e Dean tinha suas reservas quanto a isso. Ele não queria que mentissem para ele, mas honestidade o assustava, haviam coisas que ele não queria ouvir.

Fora legal no início, Dean até brincara com isso.

Fora a pior experiência com Lisa, Dean não queria ouvir da boca de Lisa o que ele já sabia.

Fora útil com Sam, e Dean mentia constantemente para si mesmo sobre Sam, querendo acreditar que o irmão não havia mudado. Ele sabia que estava errado e precisou da confirmação. Pois mesmo que Sam tenha dito exatamente o que ele queria ouvir, Dean insistiu em mentir para si mesmo, sobre aquela voz no fundo de sua cabeça que dizia: _é uma mentira, com maldição ou não._

Nem sempre ganhar o que se pede é bom, às vezes dói. Quando se trata da verdade, quase sempre.

Mas se a honestidade dos outros o assustava, não era nada comparado a ele próprio ser honesto. Quando aquela vaca o fez ser honesto consigo mesmo, Dean viu com pavor a verdade escapar por entre seus lábios. Ela perguntara sobre a relação com Sam, Dean se sentira amargo, mas também aliviado. A verdade estava entalada em sua garganta, aquela situação estava quase transbordando. Não só aquilo, tudo que vinha acumulando ultimamente. Uma vozinha malvada em sua cabeça sussurrou: _há tanto mais que você poderia ter dito._

Por um momento, quando dizia, _"eu sou um assassino"_ , pensou em Castiel. Se ele estivesse ali, certamente diria o contrário, tendo que dizer a verdade ou não, Dean era mais que isso.

E mais tarde naquela noite, doido por causa de Sam, amargurado, quebrado, perdido, Dean pensou mais uma vez em Cass. Como ele queria ter se encontrado com o anjo e perguntado: _por que você tem tanta fé em mim?_ Não importa se ele acreditasse que era um nada, sabia que Castiel sempre diria que ele era mais. E de quantas pessoas você pode dizer isso?

Dean era falho, e errado, e quebrado, e confuso e um completo mentiroso. Mas naquela hora, com sua cabeça estourando de problemas, ele se acalmou gradativamente, enquanto dirigia, apenas de pensar em Castiel. Dean admitiu uma verdade que há muito guardava para si mesmo.

Fodida como sua vida estava, onde tudo era incerteza, ele podia ver claro como a água. Amava Castiel, ele era  sua calma. A consciência quando lhe faltava. Seu motivo para acreditar que o mundo poderia ser salvo. Mesmo quando eles não acreditavam em si mesmos, um acreditava no outro.

E essa é uma daquelas poucas verdades que não machuca, mas liberta.


End file.
